Un Nuevo Mundo
by LadySelas
Summary: En una fría noche, Sara se encamino hacia lo desconocido, sin un motivo su impetuoso impulso, la guía hacia un pequeño pueblo, en Maine. Envuelto en misterio y magia, Sara lograra desentrañar la verdad que envuelve al pintoresco pueblo de Storybrooke. Donde héroes y villanos buscan su final feliz, y tal vez en medio de todo este cuento, logre hallar lo que buscaba, de la mano de un
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic toma los temas y plasmados de la serie original. El mundo nunca me pertenece, es producto de sus creadores y abc, este invento no tiene fin de lucro y satisfacción personal de fan y escritora principiante._

 _Este fanfic está dedicado a todo lector anónimo o no. La historia toma un mundo paralelo, una versión de Storybrooke otra a la que se presenta en la serie, pero con algunos tintes similares, además de la incorporación de un nuevo personaje totalmente mío._

 _Tengo una historia completa, bien desarrollada, y lo más coral posible, tengo una gran parte del elenco, cada uno tiene un rol similar a la segunda serie, mi objetivo es tener una historia completa, bien desarrollada protagonismo, además de relacionarlo con mi propia creación. Espero que os guste y gracias por su tiempo. Así inicio con ..._

 *** - UN NUEVO MUNDO - ***

 **Solo una vez más**

 **Antes de irme,**

 **te dejaré saber**

 **Que todo este tiempo**

 **he tenido miedo**

 **No lo dejaría ver**

 **Nadie puede salvarme ahora,**

 **No**

 **Nadie puede salvarme ahora,**

 **No. ***

 **Solo una vez más**

 **Antes de irme,**

 **te dejaré saber**

 **Que todo este tiempo**

 **he tenido miedo**

 **Y no lo**

 **hagas ahora, Nadie puede ahorrarme,**

 **No,**

 **Ahora, nadie puede salvarme,**

 **No.**

No. No hay más que decir, no hay arrepentimiento, ni duda, ni asuntos pendientes, nada. Solo una maleta echa debajo de la cama, determinación y una ventana abierta. La maldita noche y el viento helado se niegan a dejarme ir, incluso la intensa oscuridad intenta sembrar el miedo a lo desconocido, aun así, sigo caminando. Nunca fui buena en seguir reglas y ordenes, mi impulsividad y curiosidad suelen causar problemas y vayas problemas en lo que estoy, pero no importa, estoy lejos de todo eso.

Muchos huyen a la ciudad, yo al bosque, sé que es un absurdo, pero mi instinto dice que es lo correcto, y si, fue el causante de varios problemas a lo largo de mi vida, pero no puedo negar mi impulso, además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrirme? además de ser comida por un lobo u oso, o cualquier animal que me vea comestible, eso sí hay animales grandes y carnívoros vivos aun, que se hayan salvado del exhibicionismo en una pared. Sin depredador también está la hipotermia, no sé qué es peor, morir devorada o de frio, pero ambos casos no quitan que no sea un impacto negativo, nadie llorara por mí, en caso de que hallen el cuerpo, o termine siendo un caso de desaparición eterna.

Podría tomar este tiempo de caminata errante para considerar muchas cosas; mi decisión, mi vida, mí y más mí, pero lo único que pienso es ¿Cuándo llegare al maldito lugar al que tengo que llegar? El frío sigue fastidiándome, los pies me están matando y ruego que la linterna dure un poco más ¿Quién diría que huir sería tan divertido? Dejo de moverme, un descanso no vendría mal, además no importa demorarme un poco, el misterioso y desconocido lugar al que debo ir no se irá a ningún lado. Espero que todo esto me lleve algún lado. El suelo es frío y húmedo, igual al árbol en donde me apoyo, las criaturas del bosque chillan intentando ahuyentar me, incluso las sombras toman formas grotescas, todos buscan asustarme, pero no lo harán, he caminado mucho y no daré la vuelta atrás, y no por necia, sino porque estoy muy segura de haber me perdido ¡Esto es una pésima broma de mal gusto! Tal vez no le agrade a alguna deidad, allí arriba…

Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo, son las 23:03 me vendría bien un bocadillo, mejor si lo acompaño con un poco de música, el canto del bosque me irrita, más que aterroriza. Pongo Everybody's Changing de Keane, son de las pocas canciones que mantuve del móvil que tomé "prestado" de una chica en el metro hace meses. Se dice que hay canciones que despiertan heridas desconocidas o lo que sea, y es cierto, recuerdo haberme escabullido sigilosamente al baño con mi nueva adquisición, y al poner esta canción sentí que no podía seguir en ese desagradable lugar, por eso jure esa noche que el próximo cumpleaños lo festejaría en un lugar mejor, claro, estar varada en un sitio muy peligroso y con altas probabilidades de una muerte segura por diversos factores no se tomaría como un buen presagio para mi próximo cumpleaños pero al menos estoy donde quiero estar y no cambiaría nada, incluso si no salgo con vida de aquí. El descanso termina y sigo, al menos la música acompaña y los recuerdos, no tengo muchos, no se puede tener mucho con solo 15 años, sabiendo que los primeros se han perdido en el fondo del olvido del tiempo por nuevos, y los actuales prefiero no recordar. Básicamente mi vida es un túnel oscuro, y luego la solitaria carretera.

0:00 diviso algo, una tenue luz, eso creo o lo quiero creer, no sé y no importa, es la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Camino más de prisa, tal vez encuentre la salida del laberinto. Las piernas duelen y el aire se escapa violento de los pulmones, sé que la salida está frente a mí, aun cuando sigo corriendo en la penumbra, se lo que vi, lo sé por eso no me detengo.

Aire, busco desesperada un poco, bocanada tras bocanada. Alzó el rostro hacia las luces, e intento comprender un poco, con mi respiración normalizada puedo analizar el entorno. Un camino en medio del bosque, no hay referencia, ni sonido a lo lejos que me oriente por dónde ir, eso no ayuda mucho, solo tengo una opción y no puede haber equivocación. Tal vez deba pensarlo bien, pero sé que hay una decisión tomada antes de incluso deducirla. Estoy caminando hacia donde creó qué debo ir, me tardo más de media hora en encontrar prueba de mi locura o suerte, una señal de bienvenida alivia mi guerra interna, por fin hallo paz espiritual.

Con un poco de ironía, cruzó el cartel de bienvenida escuchando "Cruzando Puertas" de Robi Drago Rosas, tal vez sea una buena señal o es el cansancio nublando la línea del pensamiento, no sé y no importa lo único que busco es seguir y hallar gente, edificios y un buen lugar donde dormir, no soy exigente así que cualquier sitio seco es un lecho de plumas. Sonrió feliz de finalizar esta loca travesía, aunque no muy segura, esto es un interludio, pienso. Un descanso bien merecido, necesario para descansar mente loca y cuerpo y luego a conocer este pueblo peculiarmente llamado StoryBrooke.

 _*- Canción de Imagine Dragons- Battle Cry_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capítulo I- Destino.**

… Ojos castaños. No, ojos color a tierra agreste, a naturaleza, a bosque, a libertad. Un pestañeo, y el olvido, un vacío oscuro que nubla mi mundo pero que no impide disipar la imagen bendita. Siempre presente, los mismos ojos profundos que se encienden tras el telón negro de mis parpados. Implacables, necios a desaparecer en la pérdida de mi razón, o de mi corazón. Fijos, en silencio, me miran, me guían, me acompañan, me llaman a un lugar que desconozco, pero sé que es cálido, acogedor, familiar, un lugar que puedo llamar hogar, mi hogar. Él es mi hogar…

 **¿Dónde estás?**

 **Te busco, sólo encuentro**

 **Un lugar de piedra y silencio. ***

La luz y el sonido de repente golpean, mi mente despierta de su letargo. Un camión de carga, cruza sonando su estruendosa bocina, burlándose de mí. El nuevo día no comienza bien, la mala noche pasa factura, el punzante dolor muscular despierta con mi exabrupto. Intento desenredar mis miembros entumecidos, que la sangre vuelva a circular, estiro brazos y piernas en el pequeño asiento trasero del auto amarillo que tome "prestado" noches atrás. Ahora, es un buen momento para un starbucks, o aspirinas. La cabeza golpea como toda una perra, y para mi mala suerte estoy "acampando" en un maldito punto sin retorno. Anoche conduje estúpidamente, guiándome por el instinto que me llevo a ningún lugar ¡bravo Emma! Jugar al sexto sentido sirvió mucho, si te lleva a la mitad de la nada con medio tanque de gasolina y bolsillos vacíos ¡Maldición! debí ir a Boston, New York u otra gran ciudad como toda gente normal.

Las horas pasan, pero el tiempo no amaina mi irritación, solo la acrecienta. Salgo del auto, dando un fuerte portazo, un poco de aire me vendrá bien, la frustración y el enojo es mejor liberarla afuera que soltarla dentro, o contra tu única vía de transporte. Tanta bronca me quito el hambre. Mc Donald espera en el asiento del copiloto, mi última reserva de comida, debí medir bien la comida, si mi suerte no cambia, el hambre será otra preocupación.

El camino se ve igual en todos los lados; verde y más verde, esto solo acrecienta mi enojo. A lo lejos se pierde el vehículo enorme y ruidoso, me pregunto si debo seguirlo. El camino en cruz me da varias opciones, bueno, tres, pero ninguna solución al final, todas parecen burlarse, camino al centro y giro viendo mis opciones, todas son largas líneas lineales que se pierden. Jugar al ta-te-ti no me servirá para salir de mi error ¡Maldito cacharro sin GPS! Debí "tomar" un auto más actual, aunque no hubiese llegado lejos ¡Maldita tecnología de rastreo! Bufó molesta, el tiempo avanza y no puedo esperar el anochecer. El bosque nunca me agrado, no nací para ser "Dora la exploradora" necesito la civilización, preferentemente una buena cama, bueh, si puedo pagarla, pero no cazare mi cena cuando Mc Donald lo hace por ti.

No deseo seguir varada en medio del bosque, en especial de noche, todo suma para agregarle más tensión al momento. Una seria decisión a tomar, pienso, mucho… ¡Al diablo! Cualquiera funciona para mí, al final todas me llevan a un lugar, o eso espero, al igual que espero que dure la gasolina. Subo al escarabajo amarillo, inhalo, exhalo, enciendo el auto, piso el acelerador y elijo mi destino, espero esta vez no equivocarme, mi instinto me dice que es el camino correcto, espero que sea así, hasta ahora todo ha sido una serie de errores tras otro.

El tiempo pasa y empiezo a arrepentirme de mi decisión, todo lo que hay es nada, solo bosque y más bosque y algunos tontos animales que se escuchan a lo lejos, y más adelante el panorama parece indicar lo mismo. Freno. ¡Estúpida! No eres el google maps, debí haber tomado un mapa de alguna tienda y dejar de correr a lo ciego. Ya me decía que tanta suerte no duraría, ¡Sí! ¡lograste salir de esa fosa de orfanato! ¡Si! ¡lograste "encontrar" un auto! ¡Si! ¡lograste que no te atraparan en tus "recorridos" por las tiendas! ¡Si, si, si…! Nada dura, al menos para mí.

Quejarme no ayudara, tomo un tiempo para calmarme, volver no es una opción, seguir es lo único. Descanso mientras consumo mi "última cena" espero que no. Con las horas avanzando, el inevitable anochecer se presenta. La noche, la oscuridad y el silencio, y un recto camino que sigue y sigue, si no hallo nada, pronto estaré en verdaderos problemas, me preocupo más. La gasolina no durara para siempre, y no quiero volver a dormir en mi auto-hotel. La verdad, ni sé qué diablos estoy haciendo, debí quedarme en la maldita ciudad y perderme allí, no vagar sin dirección buscando algo que jamás hallare. Es mi culpa, aun hoy sigo siendo una creyente, ¡una ingenua! Alimentando esperanzas que debieron morir hace mucho, debí enterrarlos hace mucho, eso ahorraría mi situación actual, pero no, aquí estoy, sin dirección, en la carretera, buscándolos, creyendo que al final están, esperándome… esperándome… ¡Maldición Emma jamás aprende la lección! debo dejar de pensar en esas estupideces, de alimentar sueños y esperanzas, de seguir esperando y buscando, debo dejarlo atrás, dejar TODO atrás, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

Detengo el maldito auto y descanso la frente en el volante. Soy una tonta ilusa, una tonta que aún pueden hacer las cosas bien, aún hay tiempo, dar la vuelta e ir a la ciudad, atrás esta lo que necesito, al frente no hay nada… nada, sin recuerdo, solo ilusiones vacías y anhelos nacidos de la soledad, y una historia muda, bordada en letras azules " _Emma_ " … es hora de dejar de soñar. De aferrarme a una estúpida manta con un nombre vacío, que solo sabe envenenarme la cabeza con tontas fantasías que nunca se realizaran. Enciendo el auto, mi decisión ya ha sido tomada, avanzo desprendiéndome de todo motivo que me ato todos estos años, y antes de poder succionar el veneno que me consume con ansia, una fugaz sombra gris cruza frente a mí, cambiando mi destino.

¡Un lobo! Un precipitado movimiento en falso, un golpe seco, y el maldito dolor. La noche me jala, el mundo onírico me llama, en el interior, rio ¿solo eso faltaba? Ser devorada por un animal. Lo veo a través de la puerta del copiloto abierta, pero solo nos miramos, el me mira detenidamente, sus ojos desiguales y extraños me ven como si me conociera es tan surreal. Intento moverme, todo gira alrededor, mi cabeza late, punza con violencias descansando en el duro volante, mientras mi mano sigue aferrada con terquedad a la manta que minutos atrás pensaba arrojar por la ventana, para que se perdiera en la penumbra del olvido. El nombre, mi nombre se lee, tan claro y todo se siente extraño, no sé si sea porque estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero todo parece tan… tan, antes de terminar de pensar, en una palabra, mis ojos, me guían frente a mí, como una irreal visión o un acto de burla a mi mareada mente, hay un cartel, un cartel de bienvenida. Ya nada importa, todo ha quedado en silencio y a oscuras, solo que esta vez la palabra "Bienvenido a Storybrooke" ilumina mi oscuridad interna.

* Canción de Robi Draco Rosa "Cruzando Puertas"


End file.
